brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c14s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Bitter Sparrow << previous act | Act 2 of 4 | next act >> Piecing Things Together << previous chapter | Chapter 14 of 39 '''| next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text In the mountainous region outside of Canterlot, a group of Nibelung were excavating a private, semi-legal dig site under the waning light of the setting sun. It was only partly-illegal because they had all the deeds and paperwork: the problem came into play from the fact they had stolen said papers off a corpse they had discovered about a hundred feet away several days ago. One of the Nibelung sneezed loudly, then shook his head out wildly before he complained as he tossed his pickaxe away: "This no good!" "Oh, shut up." snapped another Nibelung, before he added: "And if was no good, pony would not have worked self to death. Remember, we chase off Diamond Dogs from here, we find big bag of jewels. Must be more, yes?" The other two Nibelung only mumbled disconsolately as they hacked away at the stone with their own tools, and then one of them sneezed loudly as the other rubbed with a miserable look at an ugly rash that had spread over his arm and body. He groaned as several chunks of fur fell out around this, then rose his limb and whined: "I need go home! Need ice!" "Ice not help rash, stupid!" The leader of the quartet smacked the rashy Nibelung with the shovel in his hands, making him yelp before he growled moodily. But the leader only grumbled, then turned and stormed into the little campsite: it was little more than a big tent and a table with some maps over it, a wagon with a broken wheel sprawled nearby. "Idiot." The trio of Nibelung all grumbled, and then one of the Nibelung sighed and looked almost longingly at Canterlot in the distance, leaning on his sledgehammer. They had only uncovered a few gemstones here: in all likelihood, the pony had already gotten the most out of this little claim that he could, and had just been scraping out the last of the scraps when he'd died. "Boss, pony-city right there, road to pony-city only short walk away... pony pay good money for big bag of gemstones we got..." The other Nibelung looked up at this, but the leader only huffed before pointing violently at the rocky face of the slope. "Keep going! I go check body!" The three Nibelung grumbled, but they went back to work as their leader grunted at them, then turned and headed around the side of the mountain they were working at the base of, following a path tread into the dust by Nibelung paws. He looked back and forth, the dwarf making a face at the fact the only sounds he could hear were coming from their little work site. Then again, they were far enough off the main road that they rarely heard ponies or other creatures passing... but all the same, even though these mountains were mostly stone and rock and dust, the lack of life was still disconcerting at times. After a minute or two, the dwarf slowed his pace as he reached a narrow cave in the mountainside, blocked up by several rocks. He began to reach towards this, where they had stored the pony's dead body out of habit more than anything else: if they just left it sitting out in the open, after all, it would look like they killed him, even if the pony had clearly died of some kind of poison or disease. So he had made one of his minions drag the body out of the open, and then they had covered it up while he had hunted down the location on the map they'd found on his body. Then the dwarf stopped and frowned as he grasped the first rock on top of the pile, before making a disgusted face as he stepped backwards and looked down at his now-slimy hands. He cursed under his breath, then groaned as he realized the rocks had been disturbed and moved out of place here and there, muttering: "Stupids not pack good..." He reached forwards... and some kind of horrible white claw tore up out of a gap in the rocks, seizing into the Nibelung's wrist, and he yelled in surprise and fear before something terrible smashed its way up through the loose stones... Back at the camp, the other Nibelung heard the yell, immediately halting their work... and then one of them coughed loudly. It seemed to echo through the mountains in the silence of the fading day, and one of the other Nibelung whimpered: "Oh no. Oh no." "B-Boss?" called one Nibelung nervously, while the other two rose their pick and sledgehammer respectively. Then the Nibelung with the rash coughed again, before he clutched at his throat, wheezing and rasping for a moment as the other dwarf beside him hurriedly patted on his back. When his coughing fit ended, there was only silence again... before all three Nibelung looked quickly at the sound of several stones rolling down the mountainside. It was little more than a sprinkle of gravel... and yet it sounded as loud as an avalanche before a quiet chuckle spilled through the air, and the Nibelung traded terrified looks with one-another as the unarmed dwarf hurriedly picked up rock from the ground, trembling as he drew his arm back and shouted: "We... we not afraid! You go away, and we not kill you!" The chuckle again... and then a mocking voice sang, seeming to come from all around them: .'' ''"Sha-ba, do-do-do-do-doo, have I ever got a story for you! It's about four little piggies, who thought they were wolves, Hangin' 'round in the mountains, diggin' silly little holes, Oh, ba-da-ba, yeah, yeah, hey... Ain't that a funny thought... pork chops who think they got teeth." .'' "S-Shut up! We not afraid of you!" yelled one of the Nibelung, staring back and forth in terror, and this time the voice giggled before all three dwarves turned in the direction of a small slide of dust and dirt that trickled down the side of the mountain, staring desperately around for any sign of their attacker. ''. "La la da-ha, la da-ha-ha haa... mm, first little piggy, I knew him well, I felt every part of him when down my gullet he fell, And oh little piggies, I gotta say it was his taste that was the sell... Oh, yeah, that's right, right there... la-di-da... Ha, ha, ha... that made me wanna eat you all up... tonight." .'' There was a crash like cymbals, and the Nibelung carrying the rock howled and flung the stone wildly in the direction of the sound, hitting nothing but the mountain before he turned and bolted away. The other two Nibelung called after him as he stumbled past the wagon... and then both stared in horror when something seized him, yanked him backwards as he screamed... and then the howls were cut off by a horrible, crunching, slurping sound. Both Nibelung stared in shock, whimpering and raising their weapons uselessly as a slithering sound filled the air, stumbling backwards... and then something wet and slick and hot wrapped around both of their shoulders companionably, and they both slowly turned to stare with horror at a monstrous, goblinoid face as it said cheerfully: "Hey boys! ''. Second little piggy, he was so fine, I knew I had to cut in line! Oh ba-da-ba-da-doo, yeah! Second little piggy had damn fine taste, I crunched up his bones so I could lick out the sweet marrow paste... Ooh, ha ha! Don't you fret boys, I'm hungry tonight! You won't feel a damn thing when I... make you both... my... . dinner." Cancer growled, then he licked his lips before his forelimbs both transformed into savage sets of tentacles that snapped viciously around the dwarves, drool leaking from his jaws as his grin stretched wider and his eyes glowed with hunger, the dwarves screaming... Cancer sighed in delight as he sat back on the ground, slowly slurping his claws clean before he glanced up irritably as what looked like a sallow clone of himself slouched its way slowly out from around the wagon. The monster sniffed, then the destruction entity beckoned irritably, and the copy of Cancer stumbled forwards before transforming into slime that merged back into Cancer's body, the monster grunting before rolling his head on his shoulders as he sighed in relief. "Ooh, delightful, much better, much better, yeah, yeah, yeah... gonna be a real handy trick..." Cancer grinned to himself, nodding as he licked his teeth slowly, and then he looked up at the deepening dusk above before grumbling to himself and popping to his hooves. His forelimbs transformed back into pony-like legs from claws as he began to stride slowly around the mining camp, looking moodily back and forth as he muttered: "But even with all this... ain't enough, no, no, not yet. Not after what they did to me... I gotta get my claws into something good." He ground his teeth together in frustration, then shook his head slowly before glaring towards Canterlot in the distance, half-slithering up along the side of a mountain in his way as he whispered: "Oh, you think you're safe in that great big city, right? Safe, hiding away from Cancer... but Cancer's gonna get you, yes he is, yes he is, yes he is..." The monster ground his teeth together, then he twitched violently before his eyes glowed bright red as he rasped: "Poison, destroy, make them suffer..." "Yeah, yeah, you bet I'm gonna make them suffer!" the destruction entity shouted furiously, as his head snapped to the other side and he shivered in fury once, then glared forwards and screamed: "You hear me out there? Oh, I'm gonna rip you all up to pieces and chew you to the bones and then I'm gonna puke you out and drink you like soup!" He raved and foamed at the jaws, shaking his head wildly back and forth for a moment before hissing in disgust... and then the monster glowered at a patch of flowers as he passed, spitting on them in disgust. A moment later, the flowers shriveled up and rotted rapidly away into a patch of reeking death, and Cancer muttered as he continued onwards: "All part of the master plan, though, oh, it is. Don't you ever doubt it, don't no one ever doubt that for one single little moment. That stupid little village is locked down good and tight, the sewers are all full of the stink of polish and prettiness, but I'm gonna force my way in through the front gate. And I'll be more than powerful enough to, too, once I bag me a white weasel and all those scumbag punks I saw her walking with..." He growled, then snarled: "Not to mention that bastard kid! Stalked him and his pretty and the zombie almost all the way there, but... oh, oh, why couldn't they give me a single opening when they weren't... cuddling on the road the whole... stupid... time... but oh, I'm patient, I'm patient, I'm..." Cancer halted, then he howled at the darkening sky and flopped over, screaming and convulsing on the stony ground as he kicked and flailed wildly in all directions. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! I need to get in there, I gotta have it, I gotta get in, I need it, need it, need it need it need it! Gimme a chance, you'll see, I'll do it!" He came to a halt, breathing hard in and out, eyes glowing and body shivering before he snarled furiously and spat to the side, looking disgusted. "What a mess. Oh, oh, oh, what a mess, and it ain't a good one. I gotta get inside there... but all those demon scum, I need something... something strong. Something powerful..." He looked up, then whined at the sky: "Where the hell is a dragon when you need one? Come on! I deserve a little something, yeah? Gimme something better than these Nibelung! They make a tasty snack, sure, but their bodies break down too fast... I don't need food, oh no, I need a monster. I need something I can use my newest new power on..." Cancer rolled onto his stomach, then he glared at a centipede that was crawling by before reaching out and squishing it under a hoof, burying it in white slime. Then his eyes narrowed and flashed before he drew his hoof back... and grinned as he watched the centipede convulsing before it grew rapidly in size, jaws growing monstrous, limbs distorting, body warping... and then the mutated bug simply exploded, splattering Cancer's face with green goo. He squealed and shrieked and rolled backwards, flailing wildly in all directions in frustration: his infective powers were growing in leaps and bounds, but all the same, he still required a host that was powerful enough to handle the mutations... anything else, well... He huffed, then rolled onto his stomach, muttering to himself as he dropped his face against the ground. Then he slowly rose his head, peering at the bug's corpse before his tongue shot out, licking it up and drawing it into his jaws with a loud crunch as he said moodily: "Waste not, want not. But those demons... they're careful. And oh, I get stronger with every meal... no, with every passing day! But I can't just barge into demon-town that I smell beneath that big ugly-ass white stone city... I need me soldiers. An army. Zombies!" He huffed, then rolled onto his back, mumbling: "Maybe if I infect enough ponies... yeah, that might be fun. 'Cept the demons will catch on way too fast to what's happening above, oh, they are such a nuisance. No, I needs me a tank. Something big and scary to distract 'em all, while I bag me the weasel... the weasel's gonna make me strong. I'm gonna infect her, get inside her, eat her up and ooh, she's gonna be delicious and make me like a damn god..." He drooled a little at this thought, then shook his head and whispered: "But it'll be nothing compared to when I get into that hot place in Ponyville. It all stinks of chemicals, but there's something even better there, that draws me on in... that I need, need, need so bad I wanna pee myself. Oh, there's gotta be a way I can do this... there's gotta be an answer! Gimme a sign, sweet disease-ridden Heaven! Gimme a clue!" Cancer grinned up at the stars hopefully... but they only looked coldly down at him as the moon slowly began to rise, a giant eye that stared down with contempt and disdain. Cancer stuck his tongue out in disgust and blew a raspberry, and then he turned with a huff and stormed off, Canterlot to his back as he muttered: "Gotta figure this one out. Gonna figure this one out, oh yes I am... and then I'm gonna have me some fun. "Yeah... gonna eat me a white weasel, one way or another." Cancer licked his lips slowly, then he shivered with rage and whispered: "And gonna kill that kiddy bat, too, for what he did to me. Gonna have me the perfect revenge before I get my booster shots... and then I'm gonna make this whole world just like me, sweet baby, yeah, yeah, yeah..." Category:Transcript Category:Story